Electro-optical modulators, devices that covert an electronic signal to an optical signal and vise versa, are a key component for optoelectronic systems. In order to build large-scale integrated optoelectronic systems on a silicon chip, for example an optical interconnection system for a many-core computer chip, compact and high-speed silicon modulators with low power consumption are critical.